The Thing About Blondes Is
by idontusethisanymorebye
Summary: Mai and Joey wake up one morning together...in Joey's bed...with no memory of the previous night...JoeyXMai R&R please but NO flames!


*******

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*******

**_The Thing About Blondes Is…_**

A soft groan escaped the young woman's mouth as she yawned. She didn't realise that she was resting on a bare chest until her hand stroked something muscular. She darted her eyes open and stared down at the sleeping form. 

"AHHHH!!" Mai screamed clutching the sheets to her chest. 

"AHHHH!! WHAT?!" Joey woke up as soon as Mai had screamed. He sat up and shook his head. He turned to Mai and blushed realising she was next to _him_ in _his_ bed, in _his_ house! What made him go red even more was the fact that she was _naked _in his bed!! And so was he!! "MAI?!" he exclaimed staring at her in complete embarrassment and confusion. 

"JOEY WHEELER WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" Mai screamed at him angrily. She noticed that the sheets clung to her; they were laden with sweat. 

Joey looked away trying to recall the events of last night. However he couldn't remember a thing at all and turned back around to face her. He was surprised she wasn't getting out of the bed and going home. He wouldn't have expected her to wait for an answer. 

"I don't know, do you?" 

"IF I KNEW I WOULDN'T BE ASKING DUMMY!!" Mai yelled angrily getting ready to hit him on the head. 

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT AND BESIDES I THINK IT'S A BIT OBVIOUS WHAT HAPPENED SEEING AS HOW WE'RE BOTH IN MY BED WEARING ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!!" This caught Mai off guard and she blushed furiously. Joey was humiliated and shook his head. 

"Well I'm leaving." Mai huffed looking around for her garments. "Er…" She said nervously. 

Joey too was looking around his room for signs of the clothes from yesterday but he found none anywhere. 

"I'll go look for them," He said reaching for his trousers in his draw. Mai turned away, trying not to think about what could have happened the previous night. Yet it was so hard not to when she was in the sweat laden bed next to Joey. 

When she felt the covers lift she looked back at him putting his white shirt on and couldn't help notice how muscular he was. She snapped out of her trace when her eyes drifted lower to his jeans. 

_ARGH!! MAI VALENTINE YOU ARE NOT ATTRACTED TO JOEY WHEELER!! _She screamed in her mind as he began to look for her clothes. 

"Hurry up, I've got a manicure," Mai lied. 

"I'm looking!!" Joey called from the bathroom. 

"HEY!" Mai screamed causing him to look back at her, "Why the hell would my clothes be in the bathroom?!" 

Joey shrugged, "I'm just checking all the rooms, Mai!"

"Yeah, but why the bathroom?!" She snapped back.

"I DUNNO!! MAYBE WE BOTH GOT PISSED AND DECIDED TO STRIP OFF IN THE SHOWER TOGETHER!!" He yelled. He suddenly blushed and Mai refused to look at him, completely furiously embarrassed.  

"You pervert!" Mai yelled getting up and wrapping the sheets around her body. She walked one step but suddenly tripped up and fell onto the ground on her front. "Ah!" 

Joey walked over to see that she was stuck in the covers, "You need some help?"

"NO!!" She yelled trying to pull herself out of the white sheets wrapped around her body. 

Joey sighed and went back to finding her clothes. Once he had left the room, Mai sighed and relaxed. She was exhausted and not in any mood to really be arguing with anyone. _What did happen last night? All I can remember is…lights, music…_A few images came into her mind but they weren't very clear to her. 

Joey stared at the stairs and the banister that were scattered with Mai's clothes and his own from last night. He began to remember what had happened as he picked up each item of clothing. _I remember carrying Mai up here…while we-_ a _huge_ blush covered all of his face as he tried to block out the image however found he couldn't. It was all to clear. 

*******

Mai tripped up as Joey opened the door to his house, causing her to fall into his arms. She laughed, her forehead resting against his shoulder while he laughed a little too, closing the door with his foot. 

"Heh- hey Joseph!" Mai said in a lazy tone, looking at him. 

"Why don't we go up to my room? I've got this COOOOOOOOL bed!!" Joey said grinning sheepishly at her. 

Mai nodded and walked to the stairs. As Joey walked up them, Mai swayed a little and caught the banister for support. Joey turned around and laughed at her however Mai didn't find it very funny. 

"HEY!! Don't laugh at me!!" She said angrily looking at him, "Carry me." 

He stopped and she looked at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before Joey walked to her leaning his face closer to hers. She smiled a little and both began to laugh again. Joey scooped her up into his arms and worked his way to the top of the stairs. During the way Mai tugged off his green jacket by the shoulders. He stopped and looked into her eyes. Before she had pulled it off all the way, she looked at him with a sweet smile. 

"Why don't we do the thing that lovers do?" She whispered to him pulling it all the way off. 

They kissed, the heat increasing between each of them as they let instinct guide them as to what to do and pure alcoholicity. 

*******

_Drunk_ was the only thought that entered his mind as he picked up Mai's lavender jacket from the banister.

When Joey returned he realised Mai had given up on trying to get out of the sheets holding her. He blushed slightly and held up her clothes for him to see. 

"Where were they?!" She yelled angrily at him. 

Joey placed a hand behind his head and handed her the clothes, "Er, on the stairs," 

Mai looked at him confused, "Why were they there-"

The red on his face increased dramatically and Mai answered her own question in her mind. _Oh…**OH**!! _Mai's eyes widened and she turned away from Joey. 

"Er, I'll be downstairs," He said nervously, walking out of the room. 

Mai sighed and slowly unravelled out of the sheets after much struggle. She put on her clothes, while trying to decide what to do. 

_ISN'T IT OBVIOUS MAI?! GET OUT OF HERE AND **NEVER **SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN!! _****

She made a dash down the stairs in fury. During her stalking she tripped on the third step and fell onto Joey, who had been waiting patiently for her at the bottom of the stairs. This caused him to slip and land on the ground with Mai on top of him. They blushed madly, and were so close each could feel the heat radiating off each other's skin. 

"Er, Mai…" Joey said nervously, and Mai instantly got up from him, refusing to acknowledge what had just happen and began to walk to the door without even a glance or goodbye. 

He let her leave getting himself up from the ground. As the door closed, he tried to recall just how he had gotten drunk in the first place. It must have been at some sort of club that previous night because there were no signs of alcohol in his house.

*******

"I bet you can't," Tristan said, a crafty smirk forming on his lips. Joey glared at him and looked back at the bottle of alcohol on the counter he was sitting at. Nobody was watching and wouldn't care because it was already an over eighteens club.

"I bet I can." Joey nodded and took the bottle firmly in his hand. He just stared at it hoping there wasn't much drink left in it for him to swallow down. 

Tristan waited for the liquid to disappear in his mouth before grinning and tapping his fried on the back. 

"Good on yer! Of course now, you'll have to get down more!" 

"Bring it on!" Joey said, slightly flinching from the taste of the strong alcohol. 

It was late and Tristan was getting bored of forcing Joey to drink. Eventually he left alone, telling Joey he'd have to get his own ride home. Joey shrugged, drunk from twelve bottles of gin, vodka and whatever else he had, had.

A familiar face emerged from the crowd on the dance floor; she had blonde hair and was looking quite sober, unlike Joey. She saw him and put her hands on her hips and he looked up from resting his head on his arms on the counter. He looked quite dreamily at her and held up a bottle off vodka. 

"Joey Wheeler," She said sternly snatching the bottle off him and sitting down next to him, "You are way too young to be drinking!!" Mai slammed the bottle on the counter but Joey snatched it off her. 

"Hey! Maybe you should try it, its fun!" Joey laughed handing her the bottle. 

Mai stared at it and gulped; she was on a no alcohol phase and refused it when she was offered. But it was so tempting just there for her to take…maybe just one little sip wouldn't hurt. 

"Alright but only one sip and then I'm taking you home!" She said, gulping down the drink. She shook her head and put the bottle back on the counter looking at him venomously. "Now let's go." 

As she stood up, Joey began laughing at her causing her to look at him. "What?"

Joey pointing a finger at her and tapped his nose after he had stopped laughing. Looking up at her, Mai was shocked to see his chocolate coloured eyes were filled with…a seducing tempting look. She realised she was finding herself thinking thoughts that she need not think. 

"I bet you can't drink twelve bottles!" Joey said. 

Mai groaned and folded her arms. "No, Joseph. I'm not in any mood!" She huffed. 

He tapped the counter and ordered for another few bottles of alcohol for his friend.

"Come on Mai, it won't hurt!" He said tossing her a bottle. She caught it and stared at it, feeling the same temptation luring her in again. Then, without thinking she gulped down the whole thing, feeling light headed once she was done. She put the bottle on the counter and looked at him. 

"I'm going!" She hissed, turning to walk away. However she couldn't block out the irritation mongrel's laughs and turned around in furious anger and screamed before taking the bottles and sinking them down one after another not bothering to count how many she'd actually had. 

*******

_Twenty_ was the only thought Mai had, had as she saw her car parked just in his drive. When she searched for her keys she found she couldn't find them.

_On no_, she groaned turning back to face the house. _Well, I might as well walk…but a girl can not be seen like this in public…_

She sighed rolling her eyes; she wanted to make it quick and brief. She half walked, half ran to his front door and invited herself in. 

Right there he held up her keys. She glared at him and snatched them off his causing him to draw back at her sudden snap. She turned around and headed for her car, in haste. 

She heard the door close and sighed. That was the end of that nightmare…however she paused while opening her car door to turn and look back to the place she had been desperate to leave only a few minutes ago.

She wondered briefly if that was really it. Was it the complete end of it? In truth, Mai wanted more, and this seemed like it; was she really going to chuck it away from one night of drunken madness? 

_Maybe I should just follow my heart. Look at what at did for other people? Why should I be any different? Besides, Mai YOU HAVE A MAJOR HUGE CRUSH ON HIM!! _

_NO I DON'T!! HE'S THE ONE WITH THE CRUSH ON ME!!_

_IS NOT TRUE!_

_THEN WHY ARE WE AT HIS HOUSE?!   _         

_BECAUSE YOU WERE SO EAGER TO JUST LET YOUR EMOTIONS SHOW YOU'D DO IT ANYWHERE BUT HIS PLACE WAS THE NEAREST!! _

Mai gasped at this remark by one voice to another in her head. 

That was it. 

*******

Joey looked at the clock and growled. Damn Mai! She was so arrogant, so full of herself, so self obsessed…so cute, so damn sexy, so hot…

He stared at the door, and realised he wanted to see her again. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he wasn't going to throw it away just because of one drunken night!! !

Joey growled and ran to the door, hoping the Mai hadn't already gotten into her car and sped of in fury. 

Just as he came to the door, it jolted open hitting him square in the nose. He fell to the ground in pain, holding his nose and looked up at the person who had hit him. 

"Joey?" Mai sighed looking down at him. "You idiot." She said crouching down next to him. 

"I'll be alright," He said trying to put on a brave face. Mai saw right through his 'tough guy' act. 

She hit him across the head. 

"Rule number one Joey, I am not looking after you like some babysitter! Rule number two, I refuse to take the blame for stuff like this! Rule number three," She grabbed him by the collar looking into his mahogany eyes furiously, "So much as set eyes on another girl I **_swear_** you'll regret it!!"

Joey pulled away looking rather frightened but bemused, "What's all that for?" 

Mai blushed and refused to look at him. His eyes stared at her realising what it all meant. "You mean-"

"And another thing, if you ever talk about last night to anyone, and I mean _anyone_, I **_swear_** you'll be buried in the ground before you can say Duel Monsters!"

Joey inched nearer, causing Mai to fall back a little. 

"Alright, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt ya anyway! I mean, we are like…boyfriend and girlfriend now right?" He put a hand behind his head and looked at her. 

She stared back and nodded slowly, "Yeah…I suppose we are…" 

As Joey came nearer, Mai darted up and ran to the door without even saying a farewell. Joey rather disappointedly got up and rubbed his sore nose. 

He wasn't sure when he'd see her again as he walked to the living room. He noticed something silver on the ground. As he came closer he saw it was a key. _It's Mai's house keys!_

Oh he'd be seeing her soon, alright. 

A grin formed on his face.

Author's Notes: That was a quick one shot ending to the fic!! Hahaha! Hey, I feel kinda weird right now. I know Yu-Gi-Oh! ended quiet a while in Japan, but now I come to think about it, it will eventually have to end. Now that scares me. All these fics and everything will just be viewers sort of tributes to the show after it finishes here in the UK. But until then, let's write, read, review, flame and enjoy fics to the max!! Mwahahahahaha!!        

       

**__**


End file.
